


The Druid With The Dragon Tattoo

by mogigraphia



Category: Girl with the Dragon Tattoo - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogigraphia/pseuds/mogigraphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from a larger work that will never be written, wherein Arthur Pendragon is a hapless business journalist who's reluctantly bitten off far more than he can chew, and Merlin is the druid who cracks the case wide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Druid With The Dragon Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing here. I wrote this first bit months and months ago, and looking through my documents just now, I found I knew what happened next. Not immediately next, but next none the less. So uh, keep an eye out for that if you want, I guess.

Arthur doesn't know what to make of this, this punk, who looks like he could be blown over in the slightest wind, dressed like he's not only rebelling against his parents, but anything and everything society has to throw at him. This punk who thoroughly invaded his privacy. Merlin Emrys. 

Even though it's been years since Arthur's had any sort of exercise other than a morning jog, it's nothing at all to push his way into the apartment, hiding almost all of his amusement at the outrage Emrys pours out at him. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you think you can just walk in like-"

"I think you know exactly who I am," and yeah, Arthur is definitely amused. "You've been poking through my hard drive, before the first date even." 

A crow's wing of an eyebrow raises, two silver studs shining in the muted lighting. Arthur uses his silence to take Emrys in. They were of the same height; with Emrys just a little taller, though he was so ghostly white Arthur imagined he could see pale blue veins plainly on the inside of his wrists, in his temple pulsing as he stared at Arthur in clear agitation. 

Arthur has clearly caught him off-guard; he's shirtless, wearing only low slung black boxer briefs. Though he had several obvious tattoos, his eyes were drawn to the one he could just barely see on the curve of the Emrys' neck. He perceives it moving, just slightly, but before he can see much more of it, a girl with a mass of dark ratted hair and big eyes bursts from the bedroom, wearing a paper thin white v-neck and boxer briefs. She bears a tattoo of her own, what appears to be a snarling panther with wide spread wings that almost overwhelms her chest.

Her eyes go even wider as she glances between them, and without saying a word, grabs a gigantic pair of black trousers from the floor, whips them on and scoots around Arthur and out of the flat without so much as a word.

Finally, Merlin broke the quiet.

"I'm sorry if you're pissed, but it was a job. If you want to bitch at someone, bitch at my employer. If you've found me, you surely know who he is." His eyes snapped from Arthur's feet up to his face. "Leave." Arthur steps inside the threshold and closed the door behind him. 

"I'm not here to hurt you, or threaten you. But when I figured out just how you'd dug up so much of your information on me..." Arthur grins. "I decided I currently require the help of wizard."

Emrys stares at him so long that Arthur almost thinks twice, almost cuts his losses and leaves. But before he can open his lips again, Emrys' mouth quirks into a barely there smirk.

"I prefer professional druid."


End file.
